Knowledge and Judgement: Silent Watchers
by Julian Amsel
Summary: Just a small part of a rather long fic I'm working on. Ooooo new characters...


Author's notes: This is part of a much larger story that I'm writing. This part won't actually be in the story, but I was bored, and it's a weekend, so I figured 'heck, i'll do it anyway'.=) 

The sun shone high above, like a cheerful heart on a glorious day. Clear and blue, the sky seemed to laugh in triumph, for there was not a single cloud to blemish it. In the dense forests of the Digital World, a group of children, the fated Digi-destined, were hiking toward a towering mountain, unaware that they were being watched by cold eyes. 

High above in the shadows of the foliage, two azure eyes, glowing like stars in the night watched closely as the Digi-destined hiked along the mountain path.   
"They seem strong," said a raspy voice, belonging to a nearby pair of sparkling emerald green eyes which blinked rapidly in the dim light. "I have seen their digimon Digivolve once before. We will have to take them on with stealth and intelligence, not brute force."   
"Quiet, Draco," growled the owner of the first pair of eyes, obviously a soul with power over the other. "I do not wish to attack them."   
"What?" said the second pair of eyes, pupils grown large with surprise and wonder. "Why is that?"   
The fist looked down through the branches of the tree in which they were perched, staring at the group of children. "That boy, the one we surprised last night... he is down there with them. He must be one of the digi-destined...."   
"What, the kid that wrote all that lovely poetry? I don't see him."   
"There." said the blue eyes softly, pointing with a clawed digit. "Right there, with that weird-looking bug."   
The green eyes looked down, a splash of sunlight falling across its muzzle to reveal it as a lizard digimon, of sorts. "Yeah, that's him." she said, recognizing the short, red-haired black-eyed kid. "Same voice as the one last night, and I got a pretty good look at him... That's the one." The digimon pulled its head back, and looked at the unblinking blue eyes. "Why are you so concerned with him, any way? It's not as if he's a threat, by himself, that is."   
"He seems odd to me." replied the blue eyes. "Familiar, perhaps." the soft voice hesitated for a moment. "Like I knew him once before," the voice hesitated. "Clay of my clay," it whispered.   
"Flesh and blood? That familiar, eh?" the digimon joked. "Sounds like you might have an eye for him no da."   
"Any more wisecracks like that, and I'll have your head for a trophy." the blue eyes snarled, narrowing.   
The sun shifted its light and a beam fell across the face of the azure eyes' owner. It lit up her expression while at the same time shadowing it, shining through the translucent white hair and glinting off the small yellow tag she wore around her neck.   
"Alright, alright. So what do we do, Kay? After all, they're entering our territory. Without permission, to say the least!"   
Kaylasii looked down through the tree branches again, readying her longbow. "We follow them." she said after a moment. "And then..... we find out what they're doing here." she glanced at the lizard, and narrowed her eyes. "Don't kill any of them. In fact, don't even wound any of them. Meet me about half a kilometer onward. Got it?"   
The digimon saluted, grinning maliciously. "Aye aye, cap'n." Without another word, she spread her dragonfly-like wings and silently flew through the trees, dodging sunlight that filtered through the leaves as she went.   
The archer looked once again at the group of kids and digimon. Her gaze fell on the black-eyed child with the insect digimon. "Why am I so drawn to him?" she wondered aloud. Then, tearing her attention away from the digi-destined, she leaped through the treetops like a cat, following her digimon friend. 

Izzy looked up at the trees, brow furrowing in slight confusion. "Hmm?" he murmured. "How odd..."   
"Something wrong, Izzy?" asked Tai, turning to look at him.   
"Nothing..," Izzy replied, scratching his head. "I just thought I heard something.. That's all."   
"Heard something? Like what kind of something?"   
Izzy shrugged. "I dunno... Just forget about it."   
"The heat must be getting to you," Mimi said, grinning. "You aren't really the kind to hallucinate like that."   
"Whatever," Joe muttered, sighing. "For once, I'm going to be the one to say 'let's just get a move on'. This forest gives me the creeps.."   
Izzy stood still for a moment while the others continued foreword, onyx-black eyes gazing up at the trees. "I was certain I heard something." he murmured.   
"It was probably a figment of your imagination," Tentomon said nonchalantly, flying around Izzy's head like an insect. "Now can we please get going before we lose the others?"   
"Yeah. That's probably it. My imagination," Izzy said uncertainly. Pausing only to glance up at the trees once more, he hurried to catch up to his friends.   



End file.
